


Only pain remains

by panickedgaay



Series: What remains [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: D/s undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Sucky Summary, all kinks were previously discussed!, johnny is weak for anything jaehyun does, pain play, sequel to the hockey au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickedgaay/pseuds/panickedgaay
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun meet again after their last meeting in Detroit.





	Only pain remains

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took me so long to write the sequel but it’s finally here! i’m glad you all enjoyed the first part! i love everyone who read, commented, left kudos or shared it!
> 
> also this note is a bit late but all kinks in this fic were previously discussed because the pairing is just getting back together. everyone kink has been previously discussed and approved by both parties! now onwards with the smut have fun ;)

Johnny loves hockey. Playing for a professional team was always his dream but that doesn’t mean it’s not painful. 

Sometimes, getting undressed after a game feels like ripping a band-aid off his entire body without warning. It’s like his whole body is a giant bruise and he hurts everywhere. Most nights he wants nothing more than to get home, grab a beer and facetime Jaehyun. The calls were often quick. They talked about their days, the weather or some mundane things, got each other off, then ended the call with a swift ‘talk later’ before going about their night. They never mentioned their teams or what happened last November. Jaehyun knew better than to push Johnny into talking about their relationship. 

Tonight, things would be different. Jaehyun was in Detroit again and they already made plans to meet after the game. They spoke with their coaches and asked if they could have a night to simply ‘catch up’ like colleges buddies do. It wasn’t easy but the coaches agreed and while Jaehyun’s team was leaving, he would sneak to Johnny’s apartment. It wasn’t ideal or smart but they’ll take what they can get. 

Johnny, already on his way out, stops and goes back when the coach calls him into his office. “Suh! Come here." "Everything okay, coach?"

"No funny business tonight, kid! If you end up mentioned on the papers because you snuck out to a strip club or because of some other stupid ass thing, I will sign you up for a marathon plus you will see no ice time for months." Johnny holds back a smile, nodding before telling the man he has nothing to worry about. "Also I know you guys won tonight but don't over do it, okay?" "I won't. Thanks, coach. See you later." Johnny tells the coach before leaving the stadium. 

The drive to his apartment is quick and he finds himself before Jaehyun quicker than he expected. Seeing Jaehyun in his apartment is much different than seeing him on the ice. On the ice, it's all business but seeing Jaehyun here reminds him of the time when they roomed together when Jaehyun first moved to Chicago. The first thing he notices is the growing bruise under Jaehyun's left eye and his split lip. One of Johnny's teammates punched Jaehyun earlier during the game during a scuffle but Johnny didn't expect it to bruise that much. Now all he wanted to do was kiss the bruise until Jaehyun came untouched from stimulation but somehow he couldn't move. 

"Hi..." Jaehyun says with a disarming smile. Johnny should move and do something but he's terrified Jaehyun will know how much he missed him just by his touch. As if sensing his fear, Jaehyun moves first, taking one of Johnny's hands in his placing a soft kiss on it before moving it to the left side of his bare torso. "Hard to believe but that hurts more than the eye thanks to your team's dirty checking." Jaehyun says, his hand still over Johnny's as he pushes him to dig the soft pads of his fingers against his rib cage. 

"Dirty checking, my ass." Johnny replies just above a whisper as Jaehyun moans slightly at the touch. His other hand moves up to pull Jaehyun’s hair, exposing his neck and flushed collarbones. His cock stirs in his pants when Jaehyun moans louder this time. 

"And what an ass, it is." Jaehyun whispers, leaning in to press a kiss to Johnny's expectant lips. The kiss is soft, but Jaehyun hisses in pain when Johnny accidentally bites his split lip. “Don’t apologize and just kiss me again.” Jaehyun rushes out before pressing their lips together again. "Will you undress for me or will you make me do that too?" He says kissing Johnny’s jaw slowly moving to his neck. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom. I’m tired of you pressing me against doors.” Johnny says with a groan, pushing lightly at Jaehyun so he’ll stop kissing his neck. 

“Whatever you say, _ daddy _.” Jaehyun says, just in time for Johnny to throw his shirt at him. His whole face felt hot and he was sure Jaehyun could see how flushed he was. 

“I truly regret inviting you over.” Johnny says, watching Jaehyun’s ass sway as he walks ahead of him to the bedroom. He leans against the closed door, facing Johnny and he can see the outline of Jaehyun’s semi-hard cock thanks to the pair of sweatpants he is wearing.

“I’m sure you do.” Jaehyun retorts, his eyes fixated on Johnny’s hand as he undoes his jeans. Inside the bedroom, Jaehyun slides off his sweats and lies back in bed looking at Johnny. 

Johnny stands by the bed and runs his hand up Jaehyun’s leg, “Fuck, I forgot how good your thighs look.” He says leaning down to press a kiss to said thighs. Jaehyun looks down at him, smiling softly as Johnny straddles his hips moving to kiss him. “I never see them when we facetime.”

Once again, Jaehyun pulls one of Johnny’s hands down from where it’s clutching the headboard to his side, where Jaehyun is bruised from the hit on the boards on his previous game then tonight’s constant checks. He puts his hand over Johnny’s and squeezes, pushing Johnny’s fingers into the bruise, his breath hitching, mouth dropping open a little more as he squirms against Johnny. “Fuck” Johnny breathes out, so turned on he can’t think. “Fucking hell” he breathes, pushing into Jaehyun’s bruise on his own this time making Jaehyun buck up against him. “Yeah, do you like it when I touch you like this?”

“Yeah” Jaehyun says, “I like it, daddy...” 

Johnny takes his other hand and runs it down Jaehyun’s chest, pausing at his nipple. Johnny brushes his thumb over it, loving the way it always gets to Jaehyun, loveing the noises he makes when Johnny plays with them. Johnny drags his fingernail over the nipple, harder than ever before. Jaehyun makes this choked sound in the back of his throat and bucks his hips into Johnny’s again, so Johnny just takes his nipple between his fingers and squeezes. Hard, matching the pressure of his other hand digging into the bruise.

“Shit shit shit Johnny” Jaehyun breathes out, his eyes looked dazed and there are tears leaking out of them “I’m gonna cum if you keep going like this, you fucker.” He’s rubbing his dick against Johnny’s leg through the cotton of his boxers, sticky and wet with precum. 

He pulls their boxers down, all frantic motion leaning down to kiss Jaehyun’s lip. Johnny thinks he can taste blood from Jaehyun’s split lip but he’s distracted by Jaehyun working himself against him. He squeezes Jaehyun’s nipple again, grinding down on his dick, and then pushes his whole palm into Jaehyun’s bruise. He pushes against the skin again and Jaehyun whimpers, bucking into him and Johnny feels like he’s going to either faint or come his brains out. He keeps pushing his palm against the skin again, and then again, watching the flush spread over his Jaehyun’s chest. They come like that, grinding their dicks together, Johnny playing with his nippples, digging strong fingers into his bruises, biting into his mouth and his neck.

“Jesus fuck” Johnny says breathless afterwards.

“More like ‘Johnny fuck’ but you _ are _an egotistical fucker.” Jaehyun says, eyes closed, trying to catch his breath.

After they catch their breath, Jaehyun sits up, his lower lip a bit bloody, and says. “Don’t get mad, but I’m falling for you again.” The words catch Johnny off guard and afraid of unloading years of feelings and fears, he simply kisses Jaehyun’s lips escaping into him again. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> comments or kudos are appreciated!


End file.
